tu y yo
by Grenny
Summary: sus brazos caian a sus costados como inertes, como si un abrazo le hubiera sido brutalmente arrebatado, sus labiios se tinñeron purpuras, su respiracion se volvio mas pausada, su aroma comenzaba a desaparecer, y de sus ojos se escapaba aquel encanto


grenny:

wenuu, aqui otra vez uploading otro sonfic, esta vez de rurouni kenshin,

la pareja predilecta de todos, un kao+ken, pero para aclararlo aun ams es mas bien un kao+ken+batousai+tomoe

no se si se vaya entender la hisotira de fondo,

no hay un timepo determinado...dense cuenta ustedes,

saluditos a gabylita( creo que asi se escribe) graicas por tus comments y mas que nada por leerme!! jejeje

y todo aquel que se da el tiempo de leer mis fics ,

saludines

y lean lean ,...

la cancion se llama you and i y es de tatu!

You and I

_You and I  
_

Su cuerpo, frágil y doloroso cayó entre mis brazos como caída del cielo,

Temblaba sujetándome fuerte de la yukata,

Intento hablar, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un hilo de sangre,

Sus ojos comenzaron a perder aquel brillo mágico,

_Holding tight_

Su piel se torno pálida, sus labios se tiñeron púrpuras, su respiración agitada se volvió cada vez mas pausada,

_You and I_

Sus ojos abiertos al mundo, como si tratará de recordarlo todo, como obligándose a recordar el color de la nieve en invierno, el aroma de los ciruelos en primavera,

Pero era una mirada triste, cada vez más lejana,

_Gotta fight_

Por entre los desgarros de su kimono se podían observar sus heridas, totalmente abiertas, y por entre ellas la vida comenzaba a escarpársele sin remedio alguno,

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, volví la vista hacia ella,

Agonizando entre mis brazos,

_You and I  
_

Con su mano sobre mi cicatriz, su mano envuelta en su propia sangre,

Me hundí en su cuello, buscando en aquel gesto de amor algún consuelo, gimió,

Me separe un momento,

Y ahí fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de la magnitud de la situación,

Se aferro con fuerza de mí, tirando de la yukata, mirándome,

Dolorosa y eterna,

Amable con el seño fruncido

¿Es que acaso no había dolor más cruel que este?

¿Es que acaso no existe un dio que acabará de una vez con este sufrimiento?

_Side by side_

Tal vez,

Mi egoísmo fue el que nos trajo a este cruel escenario,

A la circunstancia de no vivir bajo el seno del dolor,

Y la culpa era mía,

Por posponerla,

Por alejarla,

Por hacerla huir de sus sentimientos,

_You and I  
_

Su mano resbalo de mi mejilla y yo al retuve entre la mía sujetándola fuerte,

Estaba tibia,

Y temblaba,

Me acerque a sus labios, y entonces la oí

"go-me-n-n-a-s-sai"

Fue lo que de sus labios oscurecidos salió,

_Sanctified  
You and I  
Feels so right  
You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I_

Algo dentro de mí se rompió como un débil cristal,

Me miró sonriendo,

Y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a la vida,

¡A LA VIDA!

La desesperación termino por apoderarse de mi cuerpo entero,

No podía permitirlo,

Aún no había podido decirle…

Aun no había podido decirle cuanto la amaba,

No podía irse,

No podía rendirse,

No por que yo le prometí que regresaría,

Quería poder verla de nuevo parada a las afueras del dojo regalándome la sonrisa de siempre,

Quería poder oírla decir mi nombre,

Quería poder estar a su lado

_  
For the rest of our lives _

_Every night  
We're all alone  
Every night  
My only hope  
Is the light that's shining from inside you  
'cause you believe in what we are  
You believe in what we'll be  
Give me strength so I can stand beside you  
_

Quería poder…

¡ah! Rayos!

No aquí, no ahora mi querida kaoru,

Me prometiste jamás dejarme solo,

No te rindas,

No te rindas,

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados como si un abrazo le hubiera sido brutalmente arrebatado,

Me acerque a sus labios, fuertemente marcados por la palidez de su piel, aquel último beso tendrá que durar al eternidad de un sonido,

Ese beso tendrá que durar conmigo por siempre,

Sin marchitarse,

Sin morir,

Sin desaparecer,

_  
No truths to confirm  
No lies to deny  
Too hopeless to care  
We're too scared to cry  
_

Bebí de la última lágrima que se paseo por su mejilla,

Sus ojos no se abrirían de nuevo para mirarme, ya no rebozaran de alegría para hacer temblar mi corazón con un suspiro,

Sus labios no se abrirán de nuevo para regalarme la dulzura de su voz, ni para esbozar una cariñosa sonrisa,

Ni para besar estos labios que hoy se hayan secos,

_  
You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I  
Gotta fight  
You and I  
Side by side_

Ya no gozaría de la calidez de su cuerpo,

De sus brazos ya no saldrían más abrazos,

Sus manos ya no volverían a atrapar las mías,

_  
You and I  
Sanctified  
You and I  
Feels so right  
You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
For the rest of our lives _

Desapareció,

Aquel aroma a jazmines, traté de recuperarlo de su piel,

Pero se había todo con ella,

Y

Solo quede yo,

Solo en la oscuridad,

Muriéndome de amor,

Con la culpa de jamás haberle dicho lo que sentía,

_Cast aside  
To an angry street  
Criticized  
For what we relieve_

El silencio aterrador vino a hacerme compañía,

Bajo el luto de los ciruelos,

Yacía mi amada,

Envuelta en la palidez de su cuerpo y vestidos,

Deje escapar una lágrima,

Merecía muchas,

Pero solo una logro salir,

_  
If we hide maybe we can make it through this  
Is it fair to be thrown away?  
Is it fair that we live this way?  
Victimized for a life we didn't ask for...  
_

¿Había acaso muerto en ella y con ella el vagabundo, el muchacho de ojos amables?

No sabría decirlo con certeza,

Lo que si puedo contarles,

Es que con su muerte,

Una llamarada se encendió en mí,

Invadiéndolo todo,

Una llamarada dorada prendida en mis ojos,

Mi mano temblaba al rozar con la funda de la sobakatou,

_  
No truths to confirm  
No lies to deny  
Too hopeless to care  
We're too scared to cry_

¿Qué podría significar aquello?

Pues no lo se,

Tal vez,

El regreso de un asesino,

Despertando de un largo letargo,

Escabulléndose por entre las llagas de mi corazón, aprovechándose de mi estado de debilidad,

La mire por última vez,

Tratando, grabando en mi memoria cada facción de su rostro,

Y al morir la tarde,

Cuando la se hace rojiza,

Me despedí,

Viéndola resplandecer entre las llamas,

Reviviendo su muerte y la mía,

Quedándome atrapado otra vez en una burbuja de recuerdos,

Sus recuerdos,

Volviendo, dentro de ese sueño, a revivir nuestros encuentros,

Nuestras batallas,

Sus besos

Sus caricias,

Su mirada,

Su voz dulce llamándome lejana

Entonces todo se vuelve más borroso,

Y confuso,

Como si algo me estuviera empujando a otro lugar,

Abro los ojos

Y

Me encontré apoyado bajo las faldas de un frondoso árbol a orillas de un río,

Inmediatamente busque mi espada,

Y para mi sorpresa no solo tenía a la sabakatou, la desenfunde, no parecía vieja, como en mis recuerdos,

Me acerque al río para ver mi reflejo en el agua,

Mientras me observaba,

Ropas de samurai y mi cabello tomado en una alta cola de caballo,

El agua del río se volvió de sangre,

Oí gritos, llantos de desesperación,

Y mi mano temblando de miedo,

Preguntándome que había pasado,

Gire junto con mi cuerpo,

Y bajo un gran árbol se apilaban miles de cuerpos,

Observé mi espada, limpia,

Pero aquel olor a sangre estaba totalmente impregnado en ella,

¿Fui yo?

Realmente era yo?

O era solo un sueño,

¿?

Quería despertar, volver a la soledad del dojo,

Volver a recorrer los parajes que me traían el recuerdo de kaoru,

Aquel nombre se escapo de mis labios,

Y frente a mi apareció una mujer elegante, de rasgos mas maduros,

De piel pálida y cabello oscuro,

Tímida,

Asombrada de verme cubierto en sangre

Comenzó a llover,

Y entonces de sus labios oí decir

"En realidad haces que llueva sangre"

¿?

the end

¿? (do not know yet;)

grenny:

aqui again ,

entendieron?

es como si todo loq ue le paso con kaoru, lo de la muerte y sus sentimeitnso y el dolor hubieran sido solo un sueño,

que jamas conocio a kaoru aunque el creyera que era ereal,

pero era solo un sueño,

aun seguia siendo el asesino

y adivinene por la ultima frase matadora quien era la mujer ( OOOH!! TOMOE) OH MI DIOS

FUERTE?

jajaja

es lo mas complejo que se me ha opcurrido hacer,

todavia sigo trabajando en el otro capi de memories of a dangerous life

me esta costadno muxo con todo esto de las catedras en la u, miles de trabajos, traducciones , listenings,

quizes, tareas y caunta wea se le ocurre a lso profes ,

por ahora chaolines los dejo con lo ultimo

espero wenos reviews,

algun comentario qeu sea pozzz!!

a celebrar 18 de septiembre, me perdere por solo 5 dias nuas ,jeje

viva chile mierda!!

thanxs!


End file.
